Sueños y visiones
Además de los flashbacks, muchos personajes en Lost han tenido sueños y visiones. __TOC__ Hechos Los siguientes personajes han tenido sueños o visiones: Los detalles están explicados a continuación, agrupados por episodio. Primera temporada * Jack tiene visiones de su padre, que finalmente lo lleva a descubrir agua y las cuevas. ("Walkabout") ("White Rabbit") * Claire tiene un sueño en el que sale a buscar a su bebé, y se encuentra con Locke, para acabar encontrando una cuna llena de sábanas y, al fondo, sangre. ("Raised by Another") * Boone tiene visiones de Shannon muriendo en la selva, tras haber sido drogado por Locke. ("Hearts and Minds") * Locke tiene una visión en la que ve una avioneta estrellarse en la Isla y su madre señalando al cielo. Vuelve a verse metido en una silla de ruedas, y también ve a Boone cubierto de sangre repitiendo la frase, "Theresa se ha caído por las escaleras, Theresa se ha caído por las escaleras." ("Deus Ex Machina") Segunda temporada * Shannon tiene tres visiones de Walt ** Buscando a Vincent. Durante la visión Walt dice al revés, "No pulses el botón. Botón malo." ("Man of Science, Man of Faith") ** En su tienda. Durante esta visión Walt dice al revés, "Ellos vienen, y están cerca." ("Abandoned") ** En busca de Walt, junto a Sayid. Sayid en este caso también logra verlo. ("Abandoned") * Hurley tiene un sueño en el que se atiborra de comida, habla en coreano a Jin, y ve la mascota de Mr. Cluck's. ("Everybody Hates Hugo") * Kate ve un caballo en la selva exactamente igual al que le permitió escapar de Edward Mars. ("What Kate Did") * El Sr. Eko ve flashes de su pasado al enfrentarse al Monstruo. ("The 23rd Psalm") * Charlie tiene dos sueños sobre que debe salvar a Aaron, los cuales incluyen imágenes de su infancia y un cuadro de Verrocchio. ("Fire + Water") * Hurley tiene visiones de su amigo imaginario Dave. ("Dave") * Sr. Eko tiene un sueño en el que salen Ana Lucia y Yemi diciéndole que debe ayudar a Locke. Yemi le dice además que busque el "signo de interrogación". ("?") * Locke tiene un sueño en el que tiene el punto de vista del Sr. Eko, quien escala un barranco y se encuentra a Yemi. ("?") Tercera temporada * Locke realiza un viaje imaginario en el cual es guiado por Boone, y recibe instrucciones para salvar a Eko. ("Further Instructions") * Desmond percibe aparentemente un discurso de Locke antes de que este lo dé, y ve el golpe de un rayo dos horas antes de la llegada de este. ("Further Instructions") ("Every Man for Himself") ** Desmond tiene otra visión, esta vez viendo a Claire teniendo problemas en el agua y a Charlie ahogándose al tratar de salvarla. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") ** Una cuarta visión muestra a Charlie muriendo despeñado por un acantilado al intentar capturar una gaviota para Claire. ("Par Avion") ** Una quinta muestra una excursión por la selva con Desmond, Charlie, Hurley y Jin en la cual vuelve a ver morir a Charlie, esta vez por una flecha accionada por una trampa, evento que desencadena el encuentra de Naomi. ("Catch-22") * Mr. Eko tiene un enfrentamiento con alguien que cree que es Yemi. ("The Cost of Living") * El joven Ben ve a su madre muerta en la Isla. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Locke recibe instrucciones de una visión de Walt para que salga de la fosa de cadáveres y haga un "trabajo que hay que hacer". ("Through the Looking Glass - Part 1") Cuarta temporada en la habitación de Aaron. ]] * Hurley ve la cabaña de Jacob, cierra los ojos pidiendo que desaparezca y al abrirlos ésta ya no está. * En el flashforward, Hurley ve al menos tres veces a Charlie, a pesar de que éste ya ha muerto. La primera vez fue en una tienda donde estaba haciendo unas compras, la segunda vez lo ve nadando en un estanque aunque en realidad está mirando el espejo de una sala de interrogatorios del Departamento de Policía de Los Angeles, y la tercera vez es en el patio del Instituto Mental Santa Rosa). ("The Beginning of the End") * En el flashback de Michael tiene dos visiones diferentes de Libby en el que se la ven con mantas e impide que se suicide. * En el episodio Claire tiene una visión de su padre. Tras esta visión, Claire desaparece en la jungla abandonando a Aaron * En el flashforward de , Jack tiene dos visiones de Christian Shephard dentro del Hospital St. Sebastian. * Locke tiene un sueño en el que Horace Goodspeed está construyendo una cabaña para él y para su mujer. Le dice a Locke que para encontrar a Jacob debe encontrar a Horace, quien lleva muerto 12 años. * Michael ve a Christian, que le dice que "ahora puedes irte". * Kate tiene un sueño en el que Claire le dice que no lleve a Aaron de vuelta a la Isla. Quinta temporada * Hurley tiene una visión de Ana Lucia, y ésta le dice que él y Sayid tienen trabajo que hacer. * Los viajes temporales de esta temporada se pueden comprender como una especie de visiones. Y asi uno se imagina las razones de otras visiones. Temática recurrente Category:Temática recurrente